Pasantías Enfermera Joy
by LookBook
Summary: Luego de escuchar la noticia de que necesitan personal en los centros pokemón, Ash y los demás buscan reclutas para ser entrenados por tres de las mejores enfermeras Joey de la región. La historia es narrada por Serena.


Para empezar los personajes no me pertenecen. Solo uso mi imaginación y juego con ellos.

Espero les guste.

* * *

-¡¿Qué, cerrarán los centros pokemón?! - preguntamos todos al unísono. La impresión indicada la atención de unos cuantos que se interesan en la conversación.

La cara de la enfermera Joey estaba tan cabizbaja como las nuestras.

-¿Pero ... qué pasará con los pokemón? - Esta vez habla Bonnie, preocupada mira a su bolsa, su pokemón le observa del mismo modo.

-¿No hay nada que pueda hacer? - dice Ash, aferrándose al mostrador la enfermera Joey.

-Ash, tiene razón. Los centros pokemón son lo más importante que posee una ciudad, no puede simplemente perderse así como así.- refuerza Clemont.

-Es lindo que piensen de esa forma, chicos.- comenta sonriendo, un gesto común en ellas, pero el problema es que no contaba con la autenticidad habitual.

Muerdo mi labio inferior y presiono mi palma en un puño, antes de notarlo mi boca se movió por si sola y las palabras salieron sin pausa ni miedo.

-¿No hay cursos para convertirse en enfermera Joey? - digo finalmente.

Mis amigos, la enfermera Joey, su pokemón y terceros se enfocaron en mi sugerencia.

-Si los hay pero ...

-Entonces si hay una manera de ayuda ¿cierto? - La interrumpo sutilmente. Ante mi mirada de suplica ella queda en silencio y comienza a meditarlo.

Minutos pasaron como si de segundos se trataran, y fue ahí cuando dijo.

-¿Qué tan dispuesta estás en ayudar? - su sonrisa se hizo a un lado dándole lugar a la seriedad y gravedad del asunto, mi mente quedó en blanco, no esperaba una respuesta tan directa.

Miro a los chicos un instante, Bonnie me sonríe agarrando mi mano, Clemont asiente en respuesta y por último observo a la persona que inspiró en mí tal acto, Ash mantenía un porte firme y dispuesto, sonrío apoyándome en su actitud, así que tomar valor le respondo

-Todo lo que sea necesario.- sin pizca de duda en mi respuesta ella asiente y le pide a su asistente que le traiga algo.

-Debes saber que no puedes con todas las consultas tu sola. Por eso sería bueno que reunirse en un grupo de apoyo, personas tan decididas como tú para dar todo de sí.- explica cálidamente, asiento mientras grabo en mi mente cada palabra - su ayudante le entrega una caja delgada, el diseño es turquesa adornada con el logo del centro pokemón en medio, la medida es de 45cmx45cm, cuadrada.

-¿Uh, qué es eso? - pregunta la rubia analizando el paquete en mis manos.

-Un presente. Podrás usarlo mañana cuando vengas a hacer las pasantías.

-¿Pasantías?

-Sí, Ash. Verás, como Serena ofreció su ayuda, tendrán que aprender a ser una enfermera Joey de ahora en adelante.- ajusta sus gafas.

-Vaya.

-¡Sí, y lo haré lo mejor posible! - digo animada.

-¡Así se habla, Serena! - me anima Bonnie saltando, le sonrío.

-Imagino que están cansados.- afirma la enfermera Joey, Ash asiente rascándose la nuca –Me temo que solo hay dos habitaciones, una tiene tres cama y la que tiene solo una, lamento eso.- se disculpa –Las demás están en mantenimiento .

Niego con la cabeza.

-No se preocupe, enfermera Joey.- Tomo la llave del cuarto de una sola cama –Muchas gracias por dejarme ayudar.

-No puedo rechazar tal empeño.- me sonríe y mis mejillas se calentaron, pronto grabo en cómo miraba a Ash.

-¡Ay no que va! - río nervioso

-¿Entonces no dormirás conmigo hoy? - Un tono triste me saca del nerviosismo.

-Me temo que no.- se entristece más.

-Míralo así Bonnie, Serena tendrá más tiempo para colaborar con el centro pokemón y así pronto tendrán un cuarto para ustedes.

-Lo que dice Clemont es cierto, Bonnie.- apoya Ash.

-De acuerdo, pero prométeme que en cuanto haya un cuarto para las dos llamadas. Me extiende el pulgar con energía.

-Prometido.- los unimos.

{...}

-¿Tu qué opinas, Pikachu? - le doy un buñuelo recién salido del horno, ya frío claro.

El come y sonríe levantándome un pulgar.

-Me alegro que te guste.- le sonrío –Pero ...

Estoy en el cuarto buscando información sobre la dieta de cada pokemón, clasificándola por tipo y tiempo de cocción. Hace un momento le di uno a Pikachu que aumenta su poder de electricidad, pero aún no veo cambios.

-Qué extraño, aquí dice que regularmente resaltar pequeñas descargar de tus mejillas.- Leo con una mano en mi barbilla y veo constantemente a Pikachu -¿Te sientes diferente?

Se auto-exam y niega con la cabeza.

-Hmm.- tuerzo la boca.

\- (Genial, ¿qué me diste?)

TOC Toc.

Tocan a la puerta.

-Pase.- digo sin dejar de leer.

-¡Hola, Serena!

-¡Ceniza! - Estiro las piernas sin pensarlo.

-¿Estás bien ...? - cierra la puerta.

-S ... sí.- se calientan de nuevo ...

No fue buena idea cambiarme antes de tiempo, y menos tener las piernas dobladas con un corto tan corto.

-¿Cómo estás, amigo? - saludando a Pikachu con caricias en la cabeza, claro que él los corresponsales acercándose a su dueño.

Ese pokemón es tan afortunado ...

-¿Qué hacías?

Se sienta al borde de la cama, le hago espacio.

-Yo...? Pues estaba probando algo nuevo.- le muestro lo que leía –Seguí la receta de unos buñuelos para pokemón tipo eléctrico, pero todavía no surten efecto.- miro a Pikachu terminando de comerse lo que le di.

Suspiro, abrazando y apoyando la barbilla en una almohada con forma de medalla de gimnasio, me desanimo un poco.

-¿Crees que lo logre ...? - pregunto con la vista perdida en la ventana.

-¡Yo estoy segura que sí, Serena! - sonrío con nostalgia.

-¿Lo dices en serio, Ash? - volteo, no entiende mi pregunta tan baja de emociones y motivación.

-Sabes, cuando vine aquí no sabía que iba a probar. Pero de pronto conocí a Clemont, a Bonnie, vi nuevos pokemón, enfrenté a varios líderes de gimnasio, te conocí a ti ...- un cosquilleo inunda mi estomago - ¡Serena, pase lo que pase, no tengas miedo, recuerda que no estás sola, tienes a tus pokemón ya nosotros, eres increíble en muchas cosas y esto no será diferente, confío en eso! - lo siento aquí.- me siento aquí.- me sonríe entusiasmado -¡Así que atrévete! Cómo lo hice y te prometí un final genial.- termina el discurso levantándose y alzando su brazo.

Sonrío y asiento con las mejillas calientes.

-Gracias, Ash eso fue ...

-Pikachu ¿estás bien, que ocurre amigo? - va hasta él y los primeros reflejos de electricidad se notan en sus cachés.

¡Ay no!

-¡Ash, cuidado! - le advierto, pero fue muy tarde, al tocar un Pikachu recibe una descarga que lo deja inmóvil en el suelo.

-Ay ... Pikachu ...

\- (¿Por qué viniste? Claramente te dije que estaba bien).

* * *

Ah, una cosa que olvidaba, los diálogos en paréntesis solo lo que dicen los pokemón. lo que conocemos como "¡pika, pika!" ahora tiene sentido. Gracias por leer.


End file.
